


After School Special

by ras_elased



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, so many terrible puns and double entendres but I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi props himself up with a pillow under his chest and presses the call button on his cell phone. He closes his eyes and counts the rings on the other end, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin. The fingertips of his free hand are tucked under his waistband at the small of his back. He tells himself they're just resting there, relaxed.</p><p>There's an answer on the third ring. "Hello, Erwin speaking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely art](http://cherrymoyaya.tumblr.com/post/117144977575/hhhhhhhh-it-seems-ill-never-be-able-to-finish) by cherrymoyaya. What can I say, I have a weakness for Levi's delicious ass. XD I hope you like it, Cherry!
> 
> Special thanks to chaneen for the speedy beta and for putting up with me flailing at her about Eruri even though she's not even in the fandom. You endure it well, my dear! ;P
> 
> Also thanks to TwistedK for becoming my tumblr cheerleader, lol! Here's to morally questionable porn!

Levi props himself up with a pillow under his chest and presses the call button on his cell phone. He closes his eyes and counts the rings on the other end, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin. The fingertips of his free hand are tucked under his waistband at the small of his back. He tells himself they're just resting there, relaxed.

There's an answer on the third ring. "Hello, Erwin speaking."

Until this moment, Levi wasn't sure if he'd have the guts to go through with it or chicken out, maybe hang up like a school girl with a crush. But at the sound of Erwin's voice, he finds himself hooking a thumb into the waistband of his pants, slowly pushing them down on one side to palm his ass. When he speaks, his voice is steady. "Hey Coach, it's me."

"Ah, Levi!" Erwin sounds pleasantly surprised by his call, and Levi digs his fingers harder into the flesh under his palm, squeezes. "How's the leg feeling?"

"S'alright. A little stiff." He rolls his hips down into the mattress and smiles at his own joke, his cock hard inside his soft sweatpants. He's been thinking about Erwin all day, was already hard when he called just from the idea of this, but now having Erwin's voice in his ear makes his cock jump in anticipation, and he's barely even touched himself yet.

"We missed you at the game tonight." Erwin doesn't sound disappointed, just distracted. Levi wonders what he's doing, if he's alone.

Levi moves his hand to drag dry fingers across the cleft of his ass. He feels his hole twitch against the pads of his fingers. He tamps down on a hitched breath then presses his fingers there again, harder. "You win?"

"Mmhmm." There's a rustle of papers on Erwin's end. Levi pictures him sitting at his desk at school, going over notes from the game or lesson plans for Monday. "Your teammates played admirably, but it would have been easier with our team captain there."

Levi doesn't answer. He's too busy sucking his middle finger into his mouth, wetting it with spit.

After a moment, Erwin seems to think Levi's silence means an end to the conversation and starts to draw the call to a close. "I'm assuming you just called to hear how the game went?"

Levi slips his hand back down his pants, runs his slick finger over his entrance. "Actually," he says, a little too quickly, "I was wondering if you could explain those exercises again. The ones for my leg."

"Eager to get back into the game again, Levi?" he says, and Levi can hear the pleased smile in his voice. It makes blood shoot straight to his cock and his hips rock into the bed. He bites his lip and spreads his legs wider, thrusts his hips again, seeking friction.

"Very eager."

If Erwin notices the breathless note to his voice, he doesn't show it. "Hmm. Alright. Where are you right now?"

Levi licks his lips, considers lying, then says, "My bedroom."

"And have you stretched at all?"

Levi pushes the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle and carefully fights to keep his breathing even. "A little."

"Good," Erwin says, and there's a clatter of something, maybe a pen or a pencil as it hits the desk. The creak of a chair as Erwin leans back, ready to give Levi his full attention, and it sends a small thrill buzzing through Levi's skin.

"I can walk you through the exercises. Ideally, though, it would be better if I was there to do this with you."

Levi sinks his finger further into his ass, thinks about how much better it would feel if it was Erwin's finger, or his cock. He lets out a dark chuckle before he can stop himself. "Yes, that would be better."

"Guess we'll have to make do with the current situation."

"Guess so," Levi agrees. He tries not to be sullen as he considers their 'current situation,' Erwin as oblivious as ever. Levi initially tried to hide his embarrassing crush, but it was obvious enough that all his teammates figured it out, one by one, until Erwin was the only one still left clueless. Levi's pride took a little hit, wondering why Erwin didn't notice. If he was as 'important' and 'valuable' as Erwin always said, wouldn't he have realized the way Levi always lingered after class to help pick up? How Erwin was the only teacher Levi never back talked in the classroom? How he joined the team just to spend more time with Erwin?

So Levi stopped trying to hide it, started trying to get Erwin's attention, but by the time it had descended into Levi parading his bare ass around the locker room after every game, he was prepared to admit Erwin would never catch on. He was a teacher and a coach, and he just didn't see Levi that way.

Still, it hadn't kept Levi from injuring his hamstring trying to pull off some boneheaded maneuver while trying to impress Erwin on the field.

"Do you remember the standing leg curls?"

Of course he does, he's been doing them every night for the past week. But he doesn't say that. Levi grunts out a yes and withdraws his finger.

Levi reaches over and squirts a few pumps of lotion onto his hand from the bottle on his nightstand then pushes his fingers back down his pants. The lotion is cold against his ass, a little dripping down behind his balls, but it warms as Levi circles his fingers around his entrance. He's never really touched himself like this before, not beyond a little experimentation, but the lotion is going to have to do until he can get up the nerve to buy some lube and find a place to hide it so his uncle won't freak. Thank god he's out for the night; Levi can touch himself for as long as Erwin is willing to keep talking.

"You should find somewhere in your room with enough space to maneuver. Do a few reps to warm up and tell me how you feel."

Erwin's voice is deep and sure, the same way he sounds when giving instructions in class or calling out exercises during warm up. Except this time he's not speaking to a room full of people, he's just talking to Levi, speaking the words right into his ear like he's in the room with him. Levi rides the wave of that thought, pushes one finger inside himself and imagines it's Erwin's, imagines that Erwin is right behind him, stretching Levi open with his lips pressed to Levi's ear while he talks Levi through it with low, smooth commands.

The thought gives Levi an idea, and he swallows, tries to sound as casual as he can with a finger up his ass and asks, "Will you count off the reps for me? Like you do in practice? I'm always afraid I'll go too fast and hurt myself again."

"Of course," Erwin agrees easily, and Levi wonders if Erwin even realizes the way his voice changes when he starts counting off, slowly, "One...Two...Three...Four..."

Each word from Erwin's throat is a rock of Levi's hips, rubbing his cock down into the bed and thrusting back against his hand, sinking his finger in to the base. Erwin's pace is torturously slow and Levi's jaw drops open, head thrown back in a silent gasp as he forces himself not to make all the noises bubbling up in his chest.

Erwin reaches the count of eight and follows with, "Okay, relax." Levi drops his face down to the pillow and tries to choke back his groan at being forced to stop. There's nothing specifically preventing him from continuing—nothing except that he wants Erwin's voice. "How you doing so far?"

Levi's tongue lies thick and clumsy in his mouth, and it doesn't help when he wiggles the tip of his finger still inside him, testing the give of the muscle. "It feels good," he says, and tries his best not to sound lazy with pleasure. "I could probably handle a little more."

"You want to try something else?" There's the faint clink of porcelain in the background and Levi thinks of the ugly 'World's Goodest Teacher' mug Erwin keeps on his desk. He's so sure Erwin's at work. It seems like something he'd do, bury himself in grading on a Saturday night. The school is probably deserted, at least the classroom wing. Levi wonders what Erwin would do if Levi just showed up one night, crawled into Erwin's lap and begged to be fucked within an inch of his life. The thought is a little too tempting.

"Yeah," Levi says. "Let's try something a little harder. I feel like I need a challenge."

"That doesn't surprise me," Erwin says with a throaty chuckle, and it ripples down Levi's spine like water. Levi wonders if it always sounded like that, or if it just sounds different so close to his ear. He wonders if it would sound different pressed up against his skin, the soft rumble of Erwin's laugh vibrating against the back of his neck, under his jaw.

"Do you feel like you're up for some squats?"

Levi brings his hand around to brush his fingers over the length of his cock, then grins. "I'm up for just about anything."

"Alright, let me know when you're ready." Levi hears the distant clatter of a keyboard and he uses the brief distraction to kick off his sweatpants and roll onto his back. He's careful to keep the bedsprings from creaking. He lets his knees fall open and feels lewd, like he's putting himself on display for Erwin. He arches his back a little, shoves the edge of his t-shirt up over his chest to complete the picture. "Do you want me to count you off again?"

Levi considers it a moment, pinches a nipple between his fingers then says, "No. Why don't you just talk me through the moves."

He can practically hear Erwin's raised eyebrow, but Erwin continues typing away at his keyboard as he says, "I thought you'd been practicing these exercises already?"

"I have," Levi says and slides his hand down his stomach, drags a loose fist over his cock. He's so hard he has to bite his lips between his teeth to keep from crying out, and he feels a warm drop of precome fall to his stomach. "I just want to make sure I'm doing them correctly."

There's a teasing lilt to Erwin's voice as he says, "You're certainly eager to please tonight."

"I'm always eager to please you." The words are out before Levi can think better of it, but he worries more at the sound of his voice. It's too deep, too desperate, too close to the way he sounds in his own head when he imagines speaking the words from his knees, sucking Erwin off from underneath his desk.

"I just want the team to be proud of me. As their captain," Levi says, hoping it's enough to cover his slip.

There's a brief pause, long enough to make Levi hold his breath but not long enough to cause any real worry before Erwin says, "We're all proud of you, Levi." It's the soft fondness in Erwin's voice that hits Levi like a punch to the gut, twin pangs of guilt and pride taking root in his chest. He wonders if he'll ever be able to look Erwin in the eye after this night.

It only lasts a moment before Erwin is back to business. "I don't want you to think that means you have to push yourself too hard, Levi. I'll talk you through these exercises but I want you to go slow, understand?"

"Okay, Coach," he says.

"Start off easy. Just do one squat for warm up. Only go down until you start to feel the twinge in your muscle, then ease off, got it?"

"Got it," Levi says as he glides his hand down between his legs. His finger sinks easily into his slick hole. He pushes in down to the knuckle, enjoys the feeling of fullness, even though he knows it's not much. He can't imagine ever getting a cock in there; it feels so tight. He draws his finger out with a sigh deep in his chest, figures it's a noise he can make without suspicion.

"How deep down did you get?" Erwin asks, and Levi smirks.

"All the way," he answers.

"That's great, Levi!" Erwin says with genuine cheer. "You'll be back on the team in no time at this rate."

Levi feels his face heat and he turns to press a grin into the pillow. "Thanks," he mumbles. He knows Erwin has no idea he's praising Levi for taking a finger up the ass like a champ, but Levi fights so hard for every scrap of Erwin's attention he can't help how it makes him feel. He pushes his finger in again, just a few teasing thrusts of the tip, like he's waiting for a chance to please Erwin again.

"You want to try another?"

Levi feels his grin turn sharp. "It's like you read my mind."

Levi's only ever used one finger on himself before, but at Erwin's words he lines another up alongside the first and pushes in. But he doesn't get far before he lets out a small hiss.

"Levi?"

"It's alright," Levi says. "Just a little twinge. I'll work it out."

"Take your time," Erwin urges. "Remember, go slow. Small movements. You have to ease into the deeper squats."

Levi tries to squash the amusement in his voice as he says, "Good advice, Coach." Levi draws his knees up to his chest and works his fingers in slowly this time, little movements that start to lengthen, each push a little deeper than the last. Soon his fingers are going in easy, smooth pumps in and out, each motion of his arm brushing against his neglected cock, drops of precome leaking onto his stomach. He's so hard he can feel his pulse pounding in his cock, in his ass, works his fingers in time with his heartbeat for a moment before he forces himself to still.

"Okay," Levi says, and god he's breathing hard. He tries not to, but his heart is pumping all his blood into his throbbing cock and he needs oxygen. "Okay," he says again. "I'm good. Keep going."

"Sounds like you're doing fine on your own," Erwin says, a little amused. There's the scratch of pen on paper in the background, and Levi has a sudden image of himself sweeping the papers to the floor and plopping his bare ass in their place, demanding Erwin's full attention.

Levi rubs at his slick hole, throws his head back, and sucks air past dry lips. "That's just from stretching out the cramp," he says. "I haven't done any real work yet." It's not much of an explanation. If a little stretching were enough to get Levi this out of breath then he'd never make it through squats. But Erwin won't question it, he knows how Levi likes to push himself during practice workouts. Erwin won't put a stop to it until Levi says he wants to stop or that he's in real pain.

"Alright, but I'll set the pace. I don't want you getting ahead of yourself again."

Levi shuts his eyes, breathes deep. "Sounds good."

"Bend your knees. Lower yourself down slowly, pay attention to the way your muscles clench as you get lower and stop if anything hurts." Levi pushes his fingers inside, feels his ass clenching around them as Erwin talks him through it. "Now lift, slowly."

Levi pulls his fingers out with a slow drag. "Again," he says.

"Alright, once more. Try to go deeper this time," Erwin says. "Lower yourself down again, easy, a little deeper than before." Levi pushes his fingers in again, so slow, and buries them to the hilt. "And now up."

Levi pulls out and swallows, but his throat feels dry. His voice is thick when he says, "Keep going."

Erwin does. Levi drags his fingers in and out with a little hitching breath that gets trapped in the back of his throat every time he pushes back in. It feels good, but it's Erwin's voice and the way he moves his body on Erwin's command that has Levi's heart slamming itself against the inside of his ribs.

Levi feels a moan building but swallows it back down. He wants to just bury his face in the pillow and let it out, but he can't. If Erwin hears it, if he even hears Levi's muffled breathing into the bedsheets, he'll wonder why Levi isn't standing in the middle of the room like he’d said. No, it's better if Levi just breathes into the phone, breathes the sound of himself getting off right into Erwin's ear. Even if Levi's breathing is a little too harsh or rhythmic, he has an easy excuse. As long as he keeps it to a pace easily explainable by the 'exercises' he's supposedly doing, Erwin will never suspect that Levi's secretly finger fucking himself to the sound of Erwin's voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," he says, and doesn't stop the motion of his fingers. If Erwin notices he'll just think Levi's continuing the squats, but the slick noise of Levi's fingers pushing in and out of his body sounds loud in his ears. He wonders if Erwin can hear it, but he decides probably not, or maybe it just comes through as static. Still, he tries to move slow, to keep the wet sounds to a minimum, just in case. But he wonders how long he can stick to this pace, and asks, "Can we go faster?"

"If you think you can take it."

"I can take it," he says, and fuck he sounds out of breath, but that's okay, he's supposed to be exercising so it's okay.

"Alright, we'll work up to double time. Keep your knees loose, and bend down a little quicker, and up, and again, now up..."

Levi thrusts his fingers in time with Erwin's voice, feels the pace increase. It makes Levi's hips angle up a half second before Erwin tells him to, makes him eager for the slide of his fingers, anticipation building with the pace, a little faster, a little more. Levi wants it, wants Erwin to get him there, and he starts shifting his hips up, thrusting his cock against the inside of his forearm for friction, leaving a sticky trail of precome against the skin. Just as Levi is sure Erwin is going to get up some really good speed, he says, "I think that's enough for now, Levi. Take a break."

Levi bites his lips around a whine. It feels so good that he doesn't want to stop. He wants more. He wants to come with Erwin's voice in his ear, but if he doesn't stop he won't figure out how to make that happen so he forces his fingers to still deep in his ass, presses the heel of his hand up underneath his balls with a tiny grunt. It's still not enough so Levi scissors his fingers, feels the delicious stretch and he can't help the way he cries out. He bites it back the moment it's out, but it's too late. Levi freezes. He doesn't even breathe. The sudden silence is deafening.

"Levi, are you..." Erwin's voice trails off, as if not quite willing to complete that thought, and Levi feels his stomach drop. He scrambles for an out.

"Sorry, Coach Erwin. I think, uh...I might not be as healed up as I thought. That last move hurt a bit." As excuses go, it's not bad. Levi just hopes Erwin buys it.

"Ah, I see." The initial reply is still a bit suspicious, but he clears his throat and his tone is quickly back to all business. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Levi. You might reinjure yourself. We should stop for tonight."

" _No_." Levi startles at the sound of his own voice, takes a moment to settle his panic then continues. "I just...I'd like to keep going. I need to stay in shape for the team. I won't overdo it again." He clamps down on the 'please' threatening to push past his lips.

There's a long, long pause. Levi listens to the sound of the blood pounding in his head and he bites his lip, trying to force his breath to be steady. He can't let Erwin hang up. After getting himself so worked up to the sound of his voice, Levi doesn't think he'll be able to come without it, at least not tonight. When Erwin finally speaks, he still sounds hesitant, but his words send a flood of relief through Levi's bones. "Alright, perhaps a bit more. But if at any point you start to feel...uncomfortable in _any_ way, I want you to stop."

"Yeah, okay," he says. "Thanks Coach."

There's another pause. Then Levi hears Erwin suck in a breath and say, "Once more. But don't do a full squat. I want you to stop part way down and hold it at the point where you start to feel pain."

Levi pulls his knees up on either side and rests his hand on his hip, carefully not touching himself, not yet, not so soon after that close call. "Okay," he says.

"You're in position?"

"Yeah," Levi says. He spreads his knees a little wider, digs his fingers into the line of his hipbone. Erwin’s using that commanding tone again, making it so hard for Levi not to just give in and touch himself. 

"Levi, put your hand on your thigh."

"Huh?" That's...a little odd. But incredibly hot. Levi really likes the idea of Erwin telling him exactly what to do with his hands, where to touch himself.

"Just do as I say." Erwin's voice is gentle, despite the strong words.

Levi licks his dry lips. "Yeah, okay," he says, and lifts his hand from his hip to his thigh. There was never really a question that Levi wouldn't do anything Erwin tells him.

"Feel the muscles of your inner thigh," Erwin says, and Levi feels heat pool low in his stomach, has to hold back a groan. He slides his hand down the inside of his thigh, scrapes his nails along the skin and pushes his thumb into the place where his thigh and groin meet. Erwin's next words are low and quiet. "Is it tight, Levi?"

Levi sucks in a startled gasp. _Fuck._ Does Erwin know? There's no other reason for his voice to sound like that, deep, almost sultry. But there's no way. Erwin would never put up with something so indecent. Still, Levi rolls the question around in his head and can't help the way he pushes two fingers into his slick hole, bites his lip when he feels his body clamp down and pull his fingers in further, greedy. "Yeah," he says. "Really tight."

And then Levi thinks he must be imagining things, it must be wishful thinking that makes it sound like Erwin sucks in a harsh breath through flared nostrils. "Good," he says, voice strained, just a little, before it evens out. "That's good. But we're going to have to stretch you out, if you plan to continue." Levi feels his stomach twist in knots. "Do you want to continue, Levi? It's all right if you want to stop."

"No. I—I mean yes, I want to keep going." He swallows hard. "I can keep going, Coach."

Erwin lets out a quiet hum as if in thought and _oh_ , Levi is so fucked, the way that noise makes his skin flush with heat. "Levi, I want you to try a new exercise, not something we did before. Can you do that for me?" On the surface, his voice sounds the same, but there's an undercurrent of tension there, something Levi can't quite pick out. He's not even sure if it exists or if it's just in his head. He feels like he's going crazy; he isn't sure if what he thinks is happening is actually happening, or if all the blood has rushed to his cock and made him stupid. Either way, Levi only has one answer.

"Yeah," he says. "Sure."

"I want you to do some deep lunges," Erwin says. "This might...work your muscles beyond what you're used to." There's a strange halting cadence to his words, and Erwin has always seemed to choose his words carefully but now it seems obvious, deliberate. "It...it will be alright if you want to make noise. You're working out with an injury. No one would rightfully expect you to keep silent. Do you understand, Levi?"

Shit. Oh shit, Erwin definitely knows. Levi flushes so hard it's like his skin is on fire. For a moment, Levi wonders if this is all some kind of sick joke to Erwin, but while Erwin may take great pride in pushing Levi and his teammates to the brink of exhaustion during training, he isn't someone Levi would ever consider cruel. So why is he still pretending like he doesn't know? Why didn't he put a stop to everything once he realized exactly how inappropriate this had become?

"Levi, do you want me to tell you how to get into position? I won't proceed unless you tell me to."

Levi feels his breath catch in his chest. Erwin wants this. He wants Levi to tell him to keep going; that's clear no matter how coded the message. It makes sense. This is the only way they can cross the line without actually crossing it. Plausible deniability. Erwin is taking Levi's idea and rolling with it.

Levi's heart is beating so hard against his ribs he's sure Erwin can hear it through the phone. "Yes," he says, and there's nothing he can do now to fight the way he gasps around the word. "Yes, keep going."

"Alright." The silence that follows is so deep Levi can hear the sound of Erwin swallowing through the line. "I want you to set your feet far apart, bend your knees, like in practice warm ups."

Levi knows the stance Erwin's describing, tries to read between the lines and translate the stance into the way his body is curled on the bed. He draws one knee up, close to his chest. His other he presses out wide into the bed. It pulls a little on his injured hamstring, but the stretch feels good, leaves his ass open and exposed. He drags his fingers over his hole, feels the slick from the last of the lotion. He can practically taste the anticipation on his tongue when he says, low and quiet, "What next, Coach?"

There's a definite hitch of breath on Erwin's end. "How...How stretched are you?"

Levi slips two fingers inside. He meets a little resistance as he goes, and he'll need to add more lotion soon, but for now the slightly rough drag feels good. He pumps his fingers in and out, presses his head back into the pillow and tests out a quiet moan, right into the phone. Erwin's breathing picks up in Levi's ear, and the sound makes him shiver. He keeps his hand moving, lazy little motions while he thinks, trying to translate his answer into the weird veiled code they're using. "I've...done a couple exercises to stretch so far."

Erwin's voice is thick as he says, "Can you handle more?"

Levi doesn't think he's worked himself open with two fingers for long enough to handle three, but he says, "Yeah. Yeah I can take it."

"Good." Erwin's low hum of approval makes something hot ignite in Levi's stomach and he feels his ass flutter around his fingers. He draws them out, reaches for more lotion. "Try it, get your hips lined up and push forward." The slick is just as cold as before when he lines three fingers up at his entrance and nudges a little to feel the muscle give way. "You should feel a nice, deep stretch." Levi pushes his fingers in, nice and slow, just like Coach taught him. This way he feels every millimeter of the stretch as his ass widens to accommodate his fingers. He throws his head back, sucks in a breath and lets it out as a stuttering groan. There's no question Erwin will know exactly what he's doing, fingering his ass until it hurts, and then Erwin murmurs in his ear, "Do you feel it, Levi?"

"Fuck." Levi swallows. His fingers aren't all the way in, but it's close. "Yeah. It...it burns a little."

"That's normal," Erwin says. "It should ease up as your muscles get used to it. If it doesn't, I want you to stop."

"Mmm. Okay." Levi forces himself to relax, to focus on breathing. He wiggles his fingers a little, and most of the burn is gone. "It's starting to feel a little better."

"Good. You're doing so good, Levi," Erwin says, and Levi fucking _glows_ , feels his skin prickle with a thousand different pinpoints of light. "Now I want you to start moving. Rock your hips forward and back, just a little. Start slow. You can work up to more. Listen to your body, it knows what sort of pace to set."

Levi thinks he's never going to be able to listen to Erwin talk the team through warm up exercises again without going instantly rock hard, but he begins to move. He takes little hitching breaths at first, the stretch still a bit painful, but it doesn't take long for that to recede and be replaced by nothing but heat, intense and good, so fucking good. He lets out a moan, listens to Erwin cut off some deep answering sound in his throat, pumps his hips harder. Levi concentrates on the slick feeling of his fingers moving in and out. He loves it and he wants more, but he settles for faster, letting out an embarrassingly needy whine when it’s still not enough.

"Easy, Levi. Slow down." Levi whimpers but does as he's told, unable to stop the little movements of his wrist that light his nerve endings on fire. Erwin's voice caresses Levi's ear like velvet. "Now I want you to go...go as deep as you can, into the lunge." Levi pushes fingers in all the way to the base, feels his hole stretch wide around his fingers. "Now curl your toes."

It's a thin euphemism, but Levi is so far beyond caring at this point. He curls his fingers deep inside and— "Ah, _fuck!_ " Sparks light up behind his eyelids and his spine bows up off the bed. The phone goes tumbling as he thrashes a little in pleasure. When he finds it again his lungs are heaving. "Shit, sorry. I dropped the phone."

Erwin lets out a low chuckle that burns its way down Levi's spine, lights it up like hot coals. "Feel good?"

"Yeah. Not bad."

"Mmm," Erwin agrees, and Levi can still hear the smile in his voice. "You can do that as many times as you want. Though I recommend you start off gentle, until you know how much you can take."

"Fuck that shit. I can take whatever you dish out, old man," he says, but another hard press of his fingers makes the insult come out as a tight moan.

"I don't appreciate that tone, _young man_ ," Erwin scolds, though the breathy sound of his voice says otherwise.

"What are you gonna do, punish me? Smack my knuckles with a ruler? Make me call you 'sir?'" Levi grins into the phone. He's got three fingers in his ass and Erwin's voice in his ear. It feels so good, and it's making him bold.

Erwin lets out a groan so low it's almost a growl. "I'm not above making the star athlete run laps."

Levi spreads all three fingers inside, feels the sting as he forces his hole wider and moans into it. "You could always just spank me."

" _Levi_..." And there it is. Erwin's voice drops about an octave and he sounds wrecked. It makes Levi's cock twitch hard against his stomach.

"Yeah?" He can't help the hopeful note in his voice.

There's a heavy pause, and then, "How are those lunges coming?"

Levi rolls his eyes but grins anyway. He nestles himself further into the bedclothes and lets out a languid moan, unmistakable as anything other than a blatant sex noise. "Mmm. Pretty good, Coach Erwin, _sir_ ," he purrs, defiant of Erwin's attempt to retreat to the protection of their cover story. He twists his fingers a little, doesn't have to exaggerate the gasp as he brushes his prostate again. "Got a good rhythm going." He goes quiet, lets Erwin hear the breathy little _hah_ every time he pushes his fingers in to graze that spot inside.

"Maybe it's time to start working your coordination," Erwin says. "If you think you can keep the phone propped between your shoulder and ear, we can try to give you a better workout."

Levi sucks in a deep breath, nods before he remembers Erwin can't see him, and says, "Yes. Yeah, I can do that," already positioning the phone so he won't lose Erwin's voice in his ear.

Erwin's deep chuckle is positively dirty, and Levi feels his cock jump before he's even touched it. "Alright, use your hands to check the placement of your hips. Get a good grip while you work through your lunges. Tell me what you feel."

Levi gets a hand around his cock just as he shoves his fingers deep in his ass and _fuck_ , it's so perfect, he lets out a breathy shout. He pulls his hand over his cock in time with the movement of the fingers in his ass. The skin of his cock is warm and soft but underneath he's so hard it's like a steel rod. He runs his thumb over the slit, swipes the precome and smears it over the head of his cock. He moans and does it again.

"Fuck," he says, breathes it into Erwin's ear. "Everything feels good down here, Coach."

"Good," Erwin says, and he sounds out of breath too. Levi wonders if Erwin’s just as hard as he is, if Erwin's touching himself too, but he hasn't heard so much as a rustle of fabric on Erwin's end. "Keep your hands down on your hips, make sure they stay aligned. You want to make sure all your muscles are working together."

Levi thrusts his hands in tandem, works on collecting the spurts of precome flowing freely now that he's got a hand on his cock, spreads it around so he can at least get a good, slick grip around the head. A few more pulls and he's rewarded with the wet sound of flesh on flesh. He works his hand harder, wants to make himself wetter, make that sound loud enough for Erwin to hear, wants Erwin to know the effect he has on Levi's body.

"Coach," he says, and the word is a moan on his lips.

There's a hard grunt from Erwin, followed by a few harsh breaths. "I think, for tonight, you can call me Erwin." Levi doesn't know if it's the tone of his voice or maybe he's speaking directly into the receiver, but Erwin's voice sounds like it's closer, right there next to him, lips pressed to the shell of his ear and whispering so low only Levi can hear.

Levi twists his hand as he squeezes the slick head of his cock. "Er—Erwin," he says, works his hips between his hands and breathes so hard it fogs up the phone against his cheek.

"That's good," Erwin says, and god he sounds like he's holding in a moan. "You're so good, Levi."

Levi clenches his teeth to keep from saying Erwin's name again, to keep from saying it a thousand more times, because he wants to listen. He wants to know if the tension in Erwin's voice is from the hard, untouched cock trapped in his pants. Levi strains to hear any sound beyond Erwin's deep breaths in his ear. He wants to hear the sound of Erwin's belt buckle being undone, the slick sound of skin on skin to echo the filthy sound of Levi's own hand on his cock that he's now sure Erwin can hear on his end. He wants to hear Erwin touching himself, he wants to see it. He wants to stand in front of Erwin and watch him pull his cock out of those fucking pleated khakis. He wants to get down on all fours and suck Erwin's cock into his mouth until his jaw aches and his throat feels raw and abused.

The thought makes him moan, makes his hands move faster. The only sounds that ever come down the line are Erwin's harsh pants, maybe the occasional tiny sound like a bitten off groan. It just makes Levi's blatant noises feel even more filthy, more illicit. He rocks his hips between the rhythm of his hands, listening to the squelching sound of lotion and precome and skin, lets out a tight short moan high in his chest.

"Fuck. I can't keep my hips still. It's gonna throw off my exercises," he says, feeling wicked, dirty. "What would you do, if you were here? Would you hold my hips, make them move the way you want?"

Erwin lets out a harsh breath, then another. "Yes." His voice sounds gutted.

Levi curls his fingers inside his ass and sucks in a breath through his teeth. "Tell me," he pleads, desperate.

"I'd...I'd hold you from behind, push you forward into the stretch."

Levi swallows and his breath gets stuck with a soft wet clicking sound in his throat. He speeds up the rhythm of his hands, pleasure spiking with every brush of his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside his ass and over the head of his cock. He squirms against the mattress and he lets out a breathy, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Erwin's voice sounds even deeper, the low growl lighting sparks in Levi's groin. "I'd make you feel it, every inch of the burn. I'd hold you still so you'd just have to take it. When you thought it was too much, I'd make you take a little bit more." Levi bites his lip and shoves his fingers in deep. He presses his fingertips up hard and holds them there, little rhythmic jabs as he begins rubbing his prostate in earnest. It feels so good it almost hurts, and he opens his mouth and tries to suck air into lungs that suddenly don't work. Erwin's voice is a seductive hum in his ear. "How much more can you take, Levi?"

He's split wide on three fingers but he could probably get another in, if Erwin wanted, if he asked. Levi skirts the tip of his thumb around the rim, pushes a little, testing the burn. "I...I'm..."

"Keep going. But don't finish until I say." Erwin's voice washes over him. Levi pushes just the very tip of his thumb in, shuts his eyes tight and is surprised to feel hot tears spill from the corners. Erwin sounds maddeningly calm, tone soothing, as he says, "It'll feel so much better, when you finish your exercise, if you draw it out a little beyond the point you want to stop."

"I...I can't...please..." Levi plants his feet and curls his hips up off the bed. His hand is practically a blur on the head of his cock. He watches the tip disappear into the tight circle of his fist over and over, watches the muscles of his forearm twitch with the rapid curl of his fingers against his prostate. Every press sends fire lancing through his veins, under his skin. He feels his balls draw up tight and his thighs begin to shake. His voice comes out as a broken whine through clenched teeth. "Er—win..."

"Alright, Levi, you can finish."

Like a switch has been flipped, Levi sucks in heaving breaths and feels his abs contract. The rhythm of his hips stutters, thrusting hard between his hands, once, twice, heat building each time. "Ah... _ah_... _Erwin!_ " He comes hard, sends his spine into a sharp bow and he pushes his head back against the pillow. The phone falls away to get lost somewhere in the sheets as Levi splatters himself with come, pulse after pulse shooting across his stomach and chest until he's wrung dry, fist dragging up the length of his cock a few more times until it lays spent against his stomach. He withdraws his fingers but leaves them pressed up against his entrance, runs them lightly around the tender ring of muscle as if to sooth the sudden pang of emptiness. Every touch feels oversensitive, more pain than pleasure, but Levi doesn't want to stop, doesn't want it to end.

Someday, Levi wants to reach down and feel Erwin's come leaking out of his aching hole.

It takes a few long, lazy blinks before Levi is able to clear enough of the haze from his mind to wipe the come from his hand and search for the phone he'd flung away, finding it shoved under the pillow. He lifts it to his ear but between his harsh breaths and the lingering aftershocks, words are still a little beyond him. He offers up a soft grunt and it's answered by another one of those low chuckles that are going to haunt Levi's wet dreams.

"Drop your phone again?" Erwin's voice still sounds strained despite the audible smile, and Levi knows he hasn't come, probably hasn't even touched himself. Levi licks his lips and wonders if Erwin will rub one out the minute they hang up, right there in his classroom. Levi will check his desk on Monday, look for the edges of a come stain, maybe up under the lip of the desk where Erwin won't see it, won't know to wipe it away.

"Mm, yeah," he answers at length, and then, with a deep, satisfied sigh, " _Fuck_ yeah."

There's a beat of easy silence before Erwin says, "You're going to have to watch your language, when I see you at school."

It takes Levi's post-orgasmic brain a moment to catch Erwin's meaning, beyond the surface scolding for cussing. When he does, it dims his afterglow, just slightly. "Yeah," he says. "I know, I will." Levi trails his fingers through the cooling come on his stomach. In a few short minutes it will start to feel gross, but for right now all Levi wants to do is rub it into his skin, to mark himself as Erwin's.

"I'll see you Monday, Levi."

The edge of Levi's mouth turns up in a smirk. "See you Monday...sir."

Levi thumbs the 'end call' button just as a breathy, " _Levi_ ," comes down the line. It has been thirty fucking seconds, but Levi feels his cock twitch and it takes every ounce of his willpower not to call Erwin back and beg him to say endless, filthy things until Levi comes a second time. He tosses the phone aside and stares up at his ceiling. Slowly, as reality begins to reassert itself, a wide grin starts to take over Levi's face.

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

A few months. Just a few months until Levi will be legal, and then no force in nature is going to stop Levi from riding that man's dick right on top of his classroom desk, _fuck_.

Levi has a feeling his leg is going to be acting up quite a bit in those few months, and Coach Erwin is going to have to talk him through a lot more exercises.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the most ridiculous porn I've ever written. Also I maybe possibly started working on another PWP in this same 'verse. Because I'm having a hard time getting these two out of my system. /o\


End file.
